Firsts
by mw138
Summary: I've watched him from afar, his shy, quiet demeanor and kind heart drawing me in. In a perfect world, I would be with him, out and proud, but I had a reputation to uphold. Could he ever feel for me what I feel for him?


**Written for the Twilight Kink Fest**

**Content Warnings: Slash (of course *wink*), homophobic slurs and lots of fluffy sweetness!**

**Rating: M**

**Prompt: The innocence of it all. Outgoing Edward is young and has unexpected feelings for Jasper, who is shy. Despite Edward's bravado, he is really inexperienced. ExJ slash, but keep it innocent - kissing & dry humping. First time for each.**

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read the other Twilight Kink Fest entries at www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net / community / Twilight_Kink_Fest_Stories / 96302 / 99 / 0 / 1 /  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I practically rule the school. I don't know how I managed to do it, but me, the Junior, managed to get everyone, including the Seniors, to bow down to his every whim; even the teachers and faculty. Maybe it's the fact that my Dad is the "hot doctor" all of the moms have been gushing about for the past year and a half. Maybe it's the fact that my family is still somewhat of a mystery, having moved from Chicago to this no-name town in the middle of nowhere. Maybe it's the fact that my older brother, Emmett, is the star football player. Maybe it's my natural charm. Who knows? What I do know is that I have practically the entire school population wrapped around my finger, but the one person whose attention I do want, sees right through me and acts as if I don't exist.<p>

Jasper Whitlock, the quiet artsy kid who perpetually dressed in flannel jeans and boots, smelled like paint with a hint of charcoal and soap and had messy dirty blonde hair; the kind that looked like hands had been running through it all night. He had the most soulful blue eyes I'd ever seen, but whenever I did happen to get him to look at me, it was as if he wasn't really looking _at_ me, but through me. I also detected a hint of scorn and annoyance and it made me want to pull him aside and ask what the hell his problem was. But I knew good and well that if I ever got him alone like that I'd probably want to kiss and grope him, but I was too chicken shit to walk up to him and say hello, so I was content to just watch him from afar.

Another reason I was too scared to approach Jasper was because I had a reputation to uphold. I came out to my family last year and they were cool with everything. Even though I was nervous, I never really thought there'd be problem. I was lucky in that sense. Mom and Dad are really open-minded people and Emmett just didn't care, so it was a win-win situation.

I don't know for sure who started the rumors at school, but given my situation, I couldn't complain. Evidently I was quite the ladies' man back in Chicago, which was laughable since I couldn't even bring myself to kiss a girl without gagging. I had a hunch that Mike Newton started the rumors in an effort to suck up and be part of the cool crowd. He really tries too hard, but he's harmless and it kept me from having to reveal my true preferences.

While driving home after school one afternoon, I spotted a group of guys pushing someone around on the playground at the elementary school. Usually I would just keep driving, but a glimpse of blonde hair pulled my attention back to the crowd. Pulling my car into one of the parking spots, I jogged over to the crowd and stood in horror as an overgrown football player punched Jasper in the side.

"That's what you get, fag. It's bad enough that you even exist, but then you have nerve to eye me? Who knows what perverted things you have going on that disgusting head of yours."

"I wasn't looking at you," Jasper whispered while holding his side.

"Bullshit! You've been eying me for weeks now. I know how you fags work. You try to recruit good, decent people into your sick sex games. Well, I'm not going to fall for that shit!"

This time he punched Jasper, hard, in the face. Jasper laid there on the ground, unmoving, while the bully and his cronies walked away. I should have checked on Jasper right away, but I was a coward and didn't want those pricks to see me and potentially inflict the same torture on me, even though they'd probably think twice because of Emmett.

I walked up to Jasper's body, still lying in the dirt. He was curled up in the fetal position with his hands and arms over his head. I could hear him crying and it broke my heart. I leaned down and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He immediately jerked away and winced at the pain in his side.

"Hey, are you okay," I asked gently, as if he was a wild animal that would flee at any moment.

He sniffed and wiped off his face roughly. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," I said trying to help him stand.

As soon as he was upright, he took a few steps back, putting some distance between us.

"You better get away from me. You wouldn't want your friends to think you're associating with 'the fag'."

"They're not my friends."

He laughed and rolled his eyes while slowly pulling his back pack over his shoulder.

"You may want to have a doctor look at you to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled as he started to walk away.

I watched him walk farther and farther way, feeling worse and worse for what happened to him. He was completely innocent, probably just walking home when those Neanderthals decided to pick on someone they knew wouldn't fight back. Cowards. If I was going to get his attention, this was my chance. I wished it had been under better circumstances, but it seemed as though fate was on my side.

I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He immediately jerked away and looked at me with hard eyes. I could tell he was in pain. There was a slight trembling of his jaw that let me know he was fighting it. He probably didn't want to look weak.

"My dad is a doctor. I think he should take a look…"

"I don't care what you think," he spat at me.

I flinched at the venom of his tone.

"I just want to help you. What they did was…"

"Just par for the course. Do you think this is the first time this happened? I'll heal."

"Please," I pleaded. "I would feel better if you just had my dad look at you."

He stared at me for a few moments, probably trying to gauge my sincerity. I just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Fine," he said, pulling the strap of his back pack higher on his shoulder.

"My car is right over here."

We walked to my car and climbed in. For the entire ride, Jasper either looked out the window or down at his hands. We were about the same height, but he looked so small and almost childlike sitting next to me. I wanted to pull him into a hug, but I knew that would just freak him out.

I pulled into the driveway and looked at him before opening the door. He slowly stepped out and shut the door behind him and I quickly joined him. Once inside the house, I immediately called out for my dad. I knew he had the day off, but he wouldn't mind helping out a friend of mine…even if this was technically the first time I'd ever spoken to Jasper.

"Dad," I yelled while setting my stuff down and taking off my jacket. I hung it up on the hook and held out my hand for Jasper's. He stared at me again before removing his own jacket and handing it to me.

"Hey, Edward," Dad said as he entered the foyer.

"Hey! Dad, Jasper got into a bit of a scuffle today after school and I was wondering if you'd take a look at him to make sure he's okay."

Jasper kept his eyes down and seemed to be holding his breath.

"Sure. Jasper, would you mind coming with me to my office?"

Jasper looked up quickly, nodded and followed Dad. Not wanting him to feel anymore freaked out than he already was I stayed behind. After a minute or two I stepped into Dad's office and saw him sitting in one of the chairs.

Dad knelt in front of him and asked what happened.

"Um, some guys cornered me on the playground and took a few shots."

A flicker of anger flashed in Dad's eyes. He was always a proponent for standing up for those who couldn't defend themselves and was a huge supporter of human and animal rights. On more than one occasion, I heard of my Dad going toe-to-toe with abusers who thought the good doctor would never challenge them when they were accused of hurting others.

"Could you please remove your shirt so I can get a better look?"

Jasper nodded and carefully pulled his shirt off. Part of me wanted to weep because of the angry bruises that married his body, and another part wanted to kick Dad out of the room so I could lick every inch of Jasper's skin, which was so unlike my own. Where I was pale, Jasper was golden; I had darker features while his were light. I could feel myself getting hard right there in my Dad's office and I needed to get a grip, both figuratively and literally.

Despite my reputation at school, I was not experienced at all when it came to sex. I'd never even kissed a guy. I'd kissed a girl before, but Tanya Denali in the first grade didn't count. I longed for a real relationship where I could be myself and have someone love me for me, but living in this dinky town didn't really give me many options. If Jasper was indeed gay, it would be a dream come true. My six-month crush on him was driving me crazy and I wanted more than anything to experience something because my hand just wasn't cutting it anymore.

Dad examined Jasper's torso and jaw and deduced they weren't damaged, saying a little rest and anti-inflammatories should do the trick. He walked out of the room to fetch some Advil and a glass of water, while I sat next to Jasper and watched as he redressed.

"Would you like to, um, stay for dinner," I asked in a rush, praying he wouldn't say no.

Once again, his gaze lingered on me for long moments before he answered.

"Are you sure you want me here?"

"Jasper, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Okay. I'll just call my Mom to let her know."

"Alright. I'll give you some privacy and I'll be back with your medicine."

He nodded and pulled out his cell phone as I walked out of the office and closed the door behind me. Dad was approaching with a class of water and one of those small paper cups holding Jasper's pills.

"Jasper's calling his parents right now. I asked him to stay for dinner. Is that okay?"

Dad smiled and nodded his head. "Of course it's okay. I'm sure your Mom will be happy to have an extra person at the table."

"Thanks! I'll give Jasper his medicine when he's finished."

"Okay. If you two need anything, just give me a yell. I'll be catching up on my reading."

Dad jogged up the stairs as I listened for clues that Jasper was finished with his conversation.

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you later. Bye."

Taking my cue, I knocked on the door and opened it to find Jasper pushing his phone into his back pack.

"Here are your meds. It's just Advil by the way."

He reached out and our fingers lightly grazed. My whole body tensed and my heart rate sped up. Jasper acted as if nothing happened, taking the glass and pills from my hand. As he swallowed everything down, I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing with each swallow. Part of me wondered how it would feel to have him swallow something else, namely my dick.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

I shook my head and snapped out of my daze.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled. "Do you want to watch TV or something?"

"Sure."

For the next couple of hours, Jasper and I did our homework and watched TV while Mom cooked dinner. As soon as she saw that I had a friend over, she nearly vibrated with excitement and fussed over Jasper just as she would Emmett and me. I was so embarrassed I wanted to melt into the floorboards I was so embarrassed. Jasper just smiled and thanked her for all of her hospitality.

Now, it wasn't difficult for me to get hard where Jasper was concerned, but his smile and his faint accent made me swoon like the girls at school whenever they talked about that guy from the vampire movies. I learned through his conversation with Mom that he grew up in Texas before moving here. He flashed his dimples and laid on the charm and completely won her over in every way. I just stared like a fool, wishing he'd smile at me like that.

Dinner went pretty well. Emmett showed up and hit it off with Jasper. Needless to say he wasn't happy that his teammates took it upon themselves to torment Jasper and said he'd take care of it the next day. Emmett was a big teddy bear at heart, but he could also be as fierce and scary as a grizzy, especially where his friends or family were concerned.

I can't even count the number of people Emmett protected from bullies all throughout school, here and back in Chicago. Kids tried to give him money and offered to do his homework; anything to pay him back in some way. He would always just shrug his shoulders and tell them he was just being a friend. Once his "job" was done, he never ignored those unpopular, nerdy outcasts. He always made a point to say hello and talk to them. I know he'll be sorely missed when he graduates this year.

As I listened to the conversations between Jasper and my family, I wondered if Jasper was some kind of magician that made people instantly like him. Maybe he just had that affect on my family because he managed to cast a spell on all of us. Mom and Dad acted like he was part of the family; Emmett treated him like they'd been friends for years; and I just looked at him longingly, wishing he were mine.

Once dinner was over, I shyly asked Jasper if he wanted to play video games up in my room. He blushed a little and agreed. We played _Call__of__Duty:__Modern__Warfare_ for a while, and quite enjoyed ourselves, before we tired of it. As I turned off my PS3, I turned to Jasper and looked at him.

"Is it true," I asked.

He frowned and looked at me confused. "What? Is what true?"

"Are you…um, you know…gay."

He immediately straightened up and squared his shoulders.

"If I was, would you kick me out of your house and sic your brother on me?"

He started to stand up, getting angrier and more annoyed by the second. I knew I had to fix this because he was totally misunderstanding me.

"No, Jasper, of course not. My family loves you and Emmett wouldn't hurt a flea. Well, unless you piss him off and hurt his family or friends, but you fall into that group. I-I just wanted to know because…I'm gay too."

He froze, his blue eyes as wide as saucers.

"What? Are you fucking with me?"

His choice of words sent a jolt through my body, but now was not the time to get aroused.

"Yes," I said quietly. "My family knows, but I haven't come out at school. People are so small-minded and after what they did to you…"

"I'm not out at school either. Those morons just assumed and I never denied it. To be honest, I think they're hiding their own true desires and beating me up because of their own self-hatred."

"God, you're so smart," I whispered, shocked by my sudden declaration, but I couldn't help it. Jasper was so intelligent, witty, charming and brave.

He looked down and his cheeks turned a gorgeous shade of pink. I walked closer so that we were standing directly in front of each other and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear.

"I wish I was half as brave as you are."

He looked up at me and our eyes locked.

"I wish I had your confidence."

My breathing picked up and I focused on his tongue that peaked out and licked his bottom lip. I wanted to suck on that lip so bad.

"Fuck, Jasper, you're gorgeous."

He bit down on his lip and my dick when from semi to steel in 2.4 seconds.

"Edward," he asked in a breathy, seductive tone.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please," I moaned.

He grabbed the back of my head and pressed his lips to mine. Everything they say in the movies was right. I felt fireworks and jolts of electricity pulsing through my body. My hands dove into his hair as I pressed my body against his and moaned against his so, so soft lips.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long," I whimpered.

He answered with a grunt and pulled me even closer. I couldn't hold back. It was as if my body was moving on its own accord and I was powerless to stop it. I began to move against him, feeling his erection, hard and perfect, against mine. His kisses were doing crazy things to me and I feared my legs would give out at any moment. He quickly walked us backwards and I felt weightless for a moment as we fell onto my bed. We devoured each other, barely breaking apart to breathe as our hands moved frantically to explore and bring pleasure to one another.

Jasper pulled away suddenly and looked down at me for a moment before whispering, "You are so beautiful. I never thought you'd ever want me like this. I'm just an art geek. I…"

I reached up and rubbed my thumb across his cheekbone. "You're incredible, Jasper, and I've thought, no dreamed, about this for such a long time."

He looked down again and lazily ran his fingers underneath the hem of my t-shirt.

"What is it, Jasper?"

His hesitance worried me and I feared he'd changed his mind and wanted nothing to do with me.

"I'm not very experienced. I've kissed a couple of guys, but nothing else."

My heart swelled a little knowing that we were both experiencing firsts.

"I hate to admit it, but you're my first real kiss."

"Really," he asked, his smile growing to the most epic and gorgeous proportions. I just nodded in response.

Leaning over and kissing me lightly, I felt his fingers reach further under my shirt and start to lift it up. He met my eyes with his, silently asking if what he was doing was okay and I smiled, happily complying.

Once my shirt was discarded, Jasper leaned over and kissed, nipped and licked all over my chest and stomach. His mouth was pure perfection and I wanted to feel it on me for as long as he allowed. He ripped his shirt over his head and I was instantly brought back to reality when I saw the deep purple bruises on his chest.

"Jasper," I said while reaching out to lightly graze his bruises. When my fingers made contact, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Your hands feel so good on me. Please don't stop."

"But what if I hurt you?"

"You won't. It doesn't hurt that much anyway."

He leaned down to kiss me again, but I was too worried about hurting him. I'd never forgive myself if I caused him pain in my effort to satisfy my carnal desires.

"Hey," he said. "You're not going to hurt me, okay? If I feel uncomfortable, I'll let you know. Deal?"

"Deal."

Our lips reconnected and I immediately relaxed. The feel of our tongues tangling with each other made my eyes roll back into my head. There was no way to properly describe it. Jasper was my krypotonite and could weaken me instantly. My hands lightly traced the lines of his back and I felt him squirm and smile against my mouth.

"Tickles," he mumbled before deepening our kiss once more.

Our bodies moved in perfect sync and I couldn't help but lower my hands so I could grab onto his ass and pull him tightly against my straining cock. His undulating hips made me see sparks behind my eyelids as our dicks rubbed deliciously against each other.

With a moan he buried his face into my neck, kissing and sucking on it. I arched into his body and bucked into him repeatedly.

"Oh, god, Jasper. I'm going to come!"

"Me too, Edward. Me too."

We moved almost violently against each other until I felt him tense and moan loudly against my shoulder. His hips continued to move against mine as I finally reached my own release and nearly blacked out. Jasper's gentle kisses on my neck and face brought me back to the present and I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Oh, ow."

I dropped my arms quickly and apologized profusely, but he just chuckled and kissed me tenderly.

"It's okay. I love your arms wrapped around me."

I smiled up at him and was met with a dazzling smile that made my breath catch in my throat.

"As much as I'd love to continue lying here with you, we'd better get cleaned up."

We sat up and squirmed at the feeling of the viscous fluid quickly cooling in our jeans. While Jasper used my adjoining bathroom to clean up, I used the hall bathroom. After returning, I laid back on my bed and relived the awesome dry humping session I'd just experienced. It was everything I imagined and more. Jasper was so sexy and I couldn't wait to do it again. Maybe next time we could lose the pants. I felt myself hardening once again, but was pulled from my daydream when Jasper asked what I was smiling about.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that I just had a fucking incredible experience with a hot boy."

"Hmmm, really," he asked, raising his eyebrow. God, everything about him turned me on.

"Yep, he has the sexiest hair and these big blue eyes that you could get lost in. Oh, and these dimples…."

"Cut it out," he said while playfully pushing me. "You'll make me get a big head."

I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around him, gently this time. "I just want to let him know how great I think he is."

He blushed and looked up at me. "I think you're pretty great yourself."

"Would you like to come over after school tomorrow and stay for dinner again?"

"Absolutely," he answered with a gorgeous smile that took my breath away.

Kissing his temple, I said quietly, "Good, because if I had my way, you'd never leave."


End file.
